eragonfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the ! The wiki about fanon and fanfiction relating to the Inheritance Series that . We are currently working on pages since December 27, 2011. If you don't have an account yet, you can easily sign up . Before you start writing, you are advised to read the Rules and Regulations below before continuing. Your admin is Alittlebitofcyanide. We hope you enjoy your stay! Rules & Regulations Rules & Regulations also apply to Chat *'No Trolling/Intentional Misconduct.' All offences will be evaluated by an admin to see if fit for action. First offense results in a 1-day ban. The next offence results in a 1-week ban. All further offenses will ban the user permanently. *'No plagiarism.' *'No multiple accounts.' Users are advised to have only one account. Any accounts made by users who have been banned in the past will be insta-banned. *'No editing of other users' pages without their permission.' (this includes adding unnecessary categories to their page) *'No Spamming.' First offense results in a one-week ban. Further offenses result in permanent banning. *'Griping and whining is frowned upon.' *'No vandalism.' *'No flaming.' Get Started Now! If you are fairly familiar with how a wiki works and have already read the rules and regulations, you can start writing below! If not, you are welcome to ask around the other users and Admins for help! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Start Writing Now! Still not sure what to do? * Check out the forums for some help! * You can message our Admins or any user by simply going to their profile and clicking on Message Wall. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on. Featured Article: Awakening Sarabelle is the spoiled middle child of Roran and Katrina Stronghammer. After the war with Galbatorix, her family lives a rich and lofty lifestyle in New Carvahall. For Sarabelle, life is good- she lives like a princess and the handsome Vanir, an elven ambassasador, is coming to visit soon. "But when a dragon hatches for her, Sarabelle's life and dreams are shattered. She is whisked away to the elven forest and meets Rider and Queen of the Elves Arya, who seems to have a special interest in her, but this only creates more outrage and controversy about her being a Rider than ever before. With the blood ties and attention that once made her strong now holding her back, Sarabelle must fight to prove that her hands are now meant for wielding a sword and shield, and for protecting those so dear." Awakening is also a part of the Rebirth Series, which you can see here. __NOEDITSECTION__ News *'April 24, 2012: '''If you have noticed, we (the admins) have sorta given the main page a more decent look. If you have any comments and suggestions on how the main page should look, you can message either one of your admins! For those who are reading, thanks again for going to this site! [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'Alittlebitof...]][[Message_Wall:Alittlebitofcyanide| '''CYANIDE]] 03:07, April 24, 2012 (UTC) *'April 8, 2012: '''Whoah. It seems that our users have gone incredibly silent! D: But anyways, if you are still here, say hello to our new admin Wyvern Rex! If you don't know, he is also an Admin of the Inheritance Wiki and will be helping us out with templating and formatting. Still, we are really short on users! Tell everybody that this wiki exists! Alittlebitofcyanide 08:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) *'March 28, 2012:' We now have 34 articles! Not at lot, but way to go! :D [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I am not afraid to keep on living,]][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide| '''I am not afraid to walk this world alone.]] 12:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) *'March 10, 2012:' I love how the Wiki is coming together! Keep up the great work! Oh and, for anyone who will ask, this is a fanon site, meaning that the things written here have to have some relation to the Inheritance Cycle. Original works which have the theme of dragons which have no relation whatsoever with the Inheritance Cycle may be removed. For those wanting to post original work (opposite of fanfiction), you can do so on Fiction Press . [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'Save yourself,']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide| I'll hold them back!]] 10:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'March 7th, 2012:' Hey everyone! This wikia is growing a bit, but we need more members! Help us make our wikia known and tell you friends! When we have more people here, things become a lot more fun! Jazzy 22:48, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *'March 4, 2012:' We now have 25 articles! woot! Oh yeah, say hello to F-14 ace! :D [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'Save yourself,']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide| I'll hold them back!]] 10:47, March 4, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS JAZZY! WELCOME TO THE ADMIN WORLD ♠♣♥♦ 11:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'March 3, 2012:' Oh goodie! Another user! Hello Sveric25! I'm glad the community is growing a bit. :D ♠♣♥♦ 06:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'February 25, 2012:' We have over 15 articles. LOL oh well, it's better than before. Hats off to you Jazzy. ♠♣♥♦ 10:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) *'February 13, 2012:' Whoah. I thought this wiki would never get any users, but it actually did! I should feel proud of myself. Or not. Oh well, happy valentines everybody (if anyone is out there) [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I've got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulders.']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide|''' I'm falling to the other but I can't get a hold of her.]] 05:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *'''February 11, 2012: Hey! Someone joined the wiki! Say hello to Jazzy, our newest member! :) Sorry for not going onto the wiki for over a month. I was busy with others. Happy writing guys! [[user:Alittlebitofcyanide|'I've got birds in my ears, and a devil on my shoulders.']][[User_talk:Alittlebitofcyanide|''' I'm falling to the other but I can't get a hold of her.]] 01:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) *'''January 5, 2012: Woah. Edited the Wiki a bit. Looks a lot more spiffy than it used to. XD Oh well, I need to get some users upppp Alittlebitofcyanide 03:48, January 5, 2012 (UTC) *'December 27, 2011:' This wiki is created. I've already posted the rules up there and I'll try to get some users to join through the Inheriwiki. Alittlebitofcyanide 02:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Main Page